


Whatever Lies Beyond This Morning (Is A Little Later On)

by Sambomaster



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Non-Explicit, featuring protective!Jonny, he's so adorbs, which is my favorite kind of Jonny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambomaster/pseuds/Sambomaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a surprising twist of fate, Kaner takes to pregnancy more graciously than anyone could have predicted. </p><p>More to the point, Kaner is pregnant and Jonny has a lot of feelings about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Lies Beyond This Morning (Is A Little Later On)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even, what, no. I can't. I have no words. So sorry. 
> 
> OK rlly though, I'm surprised this fandom doesn't have more mpreg. Actually, no, really it's just this pairing. And I have to ask myself, why? 
> 
> This takes place in a universe in which men having babies is socially acceptable and weirdly normal.

(removed)

slexenskee (.) dreamwidth (.) org


End file.
